


Schneespaß [Projekt]

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Snow
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Achtung: Wegen Planlosigkeit des Autors abgebrochen. Neuauflage folgt!> [Projekt auf FF.de]:Eine Handvoll Deiner Charaktere verbringt eine wundervolle Zeit im Schnee.> (zum Post auf livejournal)





	1. Schneeflocken

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P6  
>  **Genre:** preSlash, Fluff  
>  **Handlung:** Der erste Schnee des Jahres. Außerdem ist Thiel krank.  
>  **POV:** Boerne  
>  **Länge:** 2500 Wörter  
>  **Beta:** ohne  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 29.01.2017  
>  **A/N:** Und noch eine Geschichte, die erst zwei Wochen später ihren Weg ins Archive findet. Draußen sind 15 Grad, die ersten Motorradfahrer nutzen die Sonne bereits aus, der Mantel wird wieder in den Schrank verbannt und ich habe nichts besseres zu tun, als Fanfictions über Schnee zu schreiben. well...

 

 

Ein lautes Geräusch riss Boerne so plötzlich aus dem Halbschlaf, dass er vor Schreck beinahe aus seinem etwas notdürftig zurechtgemachten Bett gefallen wäre. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um sich zu orientieren, dann konnte er deutlich die in seinen Rücken drückenden Sprungfedern eines ihm wohlbekannten durchgesessenen Ledersofas spüren.  
Das Geräusch ertönte erneut und wieder zuckte er zusammen. Diesmal ließ es sich mit etwas Mühe als Thiels Niesen identifizieren.  
Boerne setzte sich auf.  
Selbstverständlich wusste er, dass ihm der Schall nur deshalb so übermäßig laut vorkam, weil sich seine Ohren bereits an die Stille der Nacht gewöhnt hatten. Immerhin war es – er tastete nach seiner Armbanduhr und versuchte, im schemenhaften Licht eine Uhrzeit zu erkennen – bereits nach halb vier morgens.  
Trotzdem klang das Niesen ungesund und er beschloss, nach Thiel zu sehen. Natürlich nur, weil ihn der Eid des Hippokrates dazu verpflichtete, er war schließlich Arzt. Wobei, so viel Zeit musste sein, besagter Eid inzwischen so gut wie relativiert und heutzutage fast ausschließlich das Genfer Gelöbnis in Gebrauch war. Aber das änderte am Sachverhalt nichts, Medizinethik war Medizinethik. Und er in diesem Fall nur hier, weil er eine Sorgfaltspflicht gegenüber Thiel hatte. Das hatte er zumindest beschlossen.

Leise stand er auf und manövrierte sich gekonnt durch die Dunkelheit.  
Die Schlafzimmertür quietschte ganz leise, als er sie vorsichtig aufdrückte. Noch immer sah er nur dunkle Schemen und beinahe hätte er Thiel übersehen, von dem unter dem Berg an Decken nur noch Stirn und Schopf sichtbar waren.  
Thiel lag ruhig da und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er Boerne nur durch sein Niesen geweckt hatte. Aber selbst wenn Thiel aufgewacht war, schien das nicht gerade von langer Dauer gewesen zu sein.  
Boerne trat näher und runzelte die Stirn. Das Schmerzmittel, das Thiel vorhin in seiner kurzen Abwesenheit genommen hatte, musste noch stärker gewesen sein, als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Er war ja nur kurz in seiner eigenen Wohnung gewesen, wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass sein Nachbar währenddessen so aktiv werden würde? Und dann hatte Thiel noch nicht einmal den Anstand gehabt, bis zu Boernes Rückkehr wach zu bleiben, geschweige denn ihm mitzuteilen, was er denn nun in welcher Menge eingenommen hatte. Nur _dass_ er etwas genommen hatte, das war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, wenn man sich das Chaos in Thiels Medikamentenschrank und das benutzte Glas auf seinem Nachttisch so ansah.

Vorsichtig strich er ein paar verirrte Haare aus Thiels Stirn und fühlte nach seiner Temperatur. Das Fieber schien ein wenig gesunken zu sein, auch wenn er noch immer keine Normaltemperatur erreicht hatte.

Thiel hätte ihn vorher fragen sollen, fand er. Und nicht einfach ein x-beliebiges Medikament einnehmen, das er irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seiner Wohnung gefunden hatte!  
Sein Nachbar hatte immerhin das Privileg, neben einem Arzt zu wohnen, und neben einem der wenigen Guten noch dazu. Und anstatt dessen Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen, musste Thiel mal wieder seinen eigenen Dickschädel durchsetzen.  
Kurz hatte er überlegt, ob er nicht doch vorsorglich den Rettungsdienst anrufen sollte, als er seinen Nachbarn so regungslos vorgefunden hatte. Doch dann hatte er beschlossen, dass er ihn genauso gut auf seinem Bett liegen lassen könnte, wo er doch schon so schön zielgenau dort eingeschlafen war. Dadurch war Thiel zu seinem Patienten geworden und selbstverständlich kam er seiner ärztlichen Pflicht gewissenhaft nach.  
Und wenn diese Aktion den positiven Nebeneffekt hatte, dass Thiel bei sich zuhause und nicht im Krankenhaus aufwachte und er, Boerne, sich damit der Wut des Kommissars entziehen konnte, dann war das eben zufälligerweise so.

Schlaftrunken tapste er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz hatte er überlegt, ob er nicht doch versuchen sollte, Thiel zu wecken und ihm die verdiente Standpauke zu halten, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Wahrscheinlich wäre Thiel in diesem Zustand sowieso nicht wachzukriegen.

Seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen und deckte sich zu, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, doch noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Bisher hatte das nämlich noch nicht so recht klappen wollen, und er konnte sich den Grund dafür nicht erklären.  
Andererseits hatte das natürlich auch den Vorteil, dass er besser auf Thiel achtgeben konnte. Und das schien dringend nötig zu sein, immerhin war er bereits viermal in dessen Schlafzimmer gewesen und hatte sich vergewissert, dass sein Nachbar noch lebte.  
Fünfmal, korrigierte er sich. Das eben war das fünfte Mal gewesen.  
Aber was hätte er denn tun sollen? Entweder hatte Thiel Geräusche von sich gegeben, die wirklich besorgniserregend klangen, oder er war so lange still gewesen, dass es beunruhigend wurde.  
Außerdem hatte er Nadeshda versprochen, dass er ein Auge auf Thiel haben würde. Immerhin hatte es einen intrigantisch anmutenden Plan zwischen ihnen geben müssen, um den Kommissar überhaupt von der Arbeit wegzureißen. Er hatte sich wie so oft in einem Fall verbissen und versucht, seine Krankheit darüber zu ignorieren, während er zeitgleich seine Laune an den Mitarbeitern ausließ und die halbe Abteilung ansteckte.  
Und dann hatte Nadeshda glücklicherweise beschlossen, dass eine Intervention notwendig war, und hatte ihn, Boerne, eingeweiht. Er hatte selbstverständlich zugestimmt, das war seine Pflicht als Arzt.  
Deshalb war er ja auch hier. Ungefragt. Auf Thiels Sofa.

Boerne wickelte sich weiter in seine Decke ein. War es vorhin auch schon so kalt gewesen? Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zum Fenster und traute seinen Augen kaum. Hastig tastete er nach seiner Brille, die er am Abend irgendwo auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt hatte.  
Tatsächlich: Vor dem Fenster zogen ein paar verirrte Schneeflocken ihre Bahnen.  
Dass das doch noch passierte... Bis zum Jahreswechsel hatten sie nur Minusgrade gehabt, aber kein bisschen Schnee. Und jetzt, Mitte Januar, musste es nun doch noch weiß werden?  
War nur zu hoffen, dass der Schnee nicht liegen blieb.

Seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte halbherzig, mit dem Sofa zu verschmelzen.  
Vier Uhr.  
Hoffentlich würde er schlafen können.

 

*

 

„Boerne!“

Es kam nicht oft vor, aber Boerne war definitiv nicht in der Stimmung, um geweckt zu werden.

„Boerne! Wachen Sie auf!“

Missmutig öffnete Boerne ein Auge, nur um es gleich darauf wieder zu schließen.  
Es hatte gereicht, um zu sehen, dass Thiel halb über der Sofalehne hing und auf ihn herab schaute, was ganz nebenbei bemerkt eine etwas seltsame Perspektive mit sich brachte.  
Außerdem war es viel zu hell. Und überhaupt...

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er und versuchte, nicht vollkommen überfahren zu klingen. Musste ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, dass auch ein Professor Boerne gelegentlich kein Morgenmensch war.

Er hörte förmlich, wie Thiel mit den Augen im Zimmer nach einer Uhr suchte.  
„Halb acht“, war die leicht verzögerte Antwort.

Boerne unterdrückte ein genervtes Aufseufzen. Dreieinhalb Stunden hatte er geschlafen, wenn überhaupt. Das erklärte auch, warum er sich wie gerädert fühlte... Immerhin, und das musste er sich zähneknirschend eingestehen, war auch er keine zwanzig mehr. Damals hatte er ganze Wochen lang kaum Schlaf bekommen, heute machten ihm schon dreieinhalb Stunden zu schaffen. Auch wenn er das unmöglich zugeben würde.

„Boerne, jetzt kommen Sie schon! Es hat geschneit!“  
Thiels Stimme klang enthusiastisch, freudig, so gar nicht nach Thiel. Boerne rang sich dazu durch, nun doch die Augen zu öffnen.

„So viel Schnee in Münster. Hätt ich dieses Jahr ja nicht mehr mit gerechnet“, redete der Kommissar ungerührt weiter. „Das wird ein ganz schönes Chaos geben. Wir werden Ihren Wagen nehmen müssen und-“

„Stopp.“  
Thiel schwieg verwirrt.  
„Wohin gedenken Sie denn, heute fahren zu wollen?“, forschte Boerne nach, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

Thiel klang ehrlich verwirrt, als er antwortete: „Na, zur Arbeit. Was denken Sie denn?“

Boerne setzte sich auf und tastete nach seiner Brille.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das, was Sie gestern eingenommen haben, auch zu Amnesien führt“, er machte eine nachdrückliche Pause, „aber Sie gehen heute nirgendwohin. Sie sind krank.“

Thiel sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. „Boerne, ich bin erwachsen, ich kann selbst entscheiden, ob ich arbeiten gehe oder nicht!“

„Dann entscheiden Sie das. Aber ich bringe Sie mit Sicherheit nirgendwohin.“ Dass er gestern noch einen Tag Spontanurlaub genommen hatte, um auch ja auf den Kommissar aufpassen zu können, verschwieg er.  
Thiel setzte gerade zu einer wütenden Antwort an, als Boerne anfügte: „Nein, ich revidiere das, Sie haben das nicht zu entscheiden. Als Ihr behandelnder Arzt verordne ich Ihnen absolute Ruhe und schicke Sie hiermit auf direktem Weg zurück ins Bett!“

„Bi- Mein behandelnder Arzt?! Also das ist ja wohl-“

„Ins Bett. Sofort! Sie haben bereits Ihre halbe Abteilung angesteckt, Sie kurieren sich jetzt aus, haben Sie mich verstanden?“  
Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so stur sein? Und warum schien Thiel keinerlei Vertrauen in seine ärztlichen Fähigkeiten zu stecken?  
„Rufen Sie doch mal Nadeshda an, die wird Ihnen das bestätigen. Es ist Freitag und Sie haben heute, wenn auch nicht freiwillig, passenderweise frei, dann sind Sie nach dem Wochenende mit etwas Glück wieder fit.“

Thiel nieste empört, drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Die Minute, die der Kommissar damit verbrachte, von Nadeshda per Telefon den gleichen Vortrag zu hören, nutzte Boerne, um die Haustür von innen abzuschließen und den Schlüssel zu verstecken.

 

*

 

Selbstverständlich hatte Thiel sich nicht dazu überreden lassen, sich wieder in sein Bett zu legen, und so saß er jetzt auf dem Sofa und grummelte vor sich hin.  
Boerne war währenddessen dazu übergegangen, ein notdürftiges Frühstück zuzubereiten. Thiel hatte zur Abwechslung tatsächlich mehr als ein abgelaufenes Glas Saure Gurken im Kühlschrank und so hatte der Professor beschlossen, die vorhandenen Lebensmittel experimentell zu kombinieren. Irgendetwas würde schon dabei herauskommen.  
Es war Thiels Stimme, die ihn aus seinem fokussierten Treiben riss.

„Boerne...“ Er klang vorsichtig, fast schon scheu, und Boerne drehte sich ungläubig zu ihm um.  
„Wenn Sie mich schon nicht zur Arbeit lassen... darf ich wenigstens kurz raus? In den Schnee?“

Boerne traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte das Medikament von gestern etwa noch Nachwirkungen?  
Andererseits klang Thiel so bittend, so hoffnungsvoll, dass er tatsächlich kurz darüber nachdenken wollte. Dann besann er sich eines Besseren und gab die einzig logische Antwort.  
„Thiel, Sie sind krank. Sie bleiben hier.“

Eigentlich hatte er mit einem wütenden Kommentar gerechnet. Oder überhaupt einem Kommentar. Aber es kam nichts, und als er den Kopf durch den Türrahmen streckte, sah er Thiel geistesabwesend auf dem Sofa sitzen und das Schneetreiben beobachten.

Schnell zog er sich wieder in die Küche zurück.  
So hatte er den Kommissar noch nie erlebt. Der schien den Schnee ja richtig... gern zu haben!  
Und auch wenn das Medikament – er musste endlich mal nachfragen, was es denn nun gewesen war – noch nachwirken sollte, irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Thiel wirkte auf ihn wie ein kleiner Junge, der seinen ersten richtig weißen Winter erleben durfte. Nur dass er eben kein kleiner Junge mehr war. Aber sein St.-Pauli-Tshirt und die verstrubbelten Haare und zudem noch der Wunsch, in den Schnee zu gehen... Irgendwas löste das in Boerne aus. Er konnte es nur nicht genau benennen.

 

*

 

Als er einige Minuten später mit einer wilden Mischung aus belegten Broten, Eiern und dem Obst, das er erstaunlicherweise noch im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte, ins Wohnzimmer stolzierte, saß Thiel noch immer an Ort und Stelle.  
Boerne setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hören Sie, Thiel...“, begann er zögerlich. „Ich...“ Er seufzte. „Der Schnee ist Ihnen wichtig, oder?“

Thiel biss in ein gekochtes Ei und schwieg.

„Also, ich denke, ein wenig frische Luft schnappen könnte Ihnen gut tun. Und wenn wir Sie dick genug einpacken, sehe ich auch kein Problem mit der Kälte. Wir dürfen nur nicht zu lange draußen bleiben. Und alleine lasse ich Sie schon gar nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht schlagen Sie dann ja doch noch im Präsidium auf, Ihrem Dickkopf scheint ja nichts gewachsen zu sein. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Nadeshda-“

„Hätten Sie vielleicht mal ‘ne Kopfschmerztablette?“, unterbrach Thiel ihn unwirsch und brachte Boerne damit völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Äh, sicher“, antwortete er und überließ Thiel das Wohnzimmer, während er begann, erst den Medikamentenschrank und dann den Rest der Wohnung auf den Kopf zu stellen.  
Im Bad wurde er schließlich fündig. Stolz kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und drückte seinem Nachbarn die Tabletten in die Hand, während er bereits auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Thiel starrte ihm hinterher.

Stumm sah er dem Kommissar dabei zu, wie er die Tablette schluckte und dann weiter aß, als wäre nichts gewesen.

 

*

 

„Können wir?“

Erschrocken drehte Boerne sich um. Er war gerade mit dem Abwasch fertig geworden, den er nur gemacht hatte, weil er fand, dass man für das wenige Geschirr nun wirklich nicht die Spülmaschine anschmeißen musste, und blickte jetzt auf einen in Winterklamotten eingepackten Thiel, der mit leuchtenden Augen im Türrahmen stand.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Thiel ihm vorhin überhaupt zugehört hatte, als er erklärte, dass sie sich wohl doch kurz mal den Schnee ansehen könnten. Und es war nach dem Frühstück auch nicht wieder zur Sprache gekommen.  
Wenn er es recht bedachte, hätte er eigentlich schon misstrauisch werden müssen, als Thiel sich ohne größeren Widerstand von ihm zurück ins Bett hatte schicken lassen.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er an sich herab. Das war nun wirklich kein Aufzug, in dem ein Professor Boerne vor die Tür ging.  
„Wenn Sie mir noch die Zeit geben, mich umzuziehen...?“

Thiel nickte.

 

*

 

Und jetzt stand Professor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne vor seinem Haus in Münster im Schnee und kam sich reichlich albern vor.  
Thiel stand neben ihm und blickte mal hierhin, mal dorthin, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.  
Boerne unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm die Pauli-Mütze zurecht zu rücken.

Schweigend schlug er seinen Mantelkragen hoch. Es wurde doch etwas kalt, wenn man nur gemeinsam den Hauseingang versperrte und sich keinen Schritt bewegte.  
Aber Thiel wirkte glücklich. Er war ein paar Meter auf dem Gehsteig hin- und hergelaufen und hatte sich dann wieder neben Boerne gestellt. Jetzt war er wohl dabei, sich die verschneite Umgebung einzuprägen.  
Wie ein Kind, fand Boerne.

Er war nicht mehr mit einem Kind im Schnee gewesen, seit seine Nichte Betty in die Pubertät gekommen war, aber er wusste noch, dass sich das genauso angefühlt hatte. Er nicht dick genug angezogen irgendwo im Schnee stehend und Betty mit diesem unverkennbaren Leuchten in den Augen. Ab und an hatte sie damals einfach an Ort und Stelle innegehalten und hatte sich fasziniert umgesehen, die Veränderungen in der Umgebung angesehen, nur um dann weiterzutoben, als sei nichts passiert.  
Genau dasselbe Verhalten legte Thiel gerade an den Tag. Gut, bis auf das Toben, aber das war vernachlässigbar.

Boerne war immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass Thiel den Schnee offenbar... mochte. Und dass er davon bisher noch nie etwas mitbekommen hatte. Aber zu seiner Verteidigung musste man sagen, dass der Schnee Münster in den vergangenen Jahren eher weiträumig umgangen war. Und dass Thiel gerade medikamentenbedingt wahrscheinlich nicht vollständig er selbst war.

Aber das machte alles nichts. Thiel war in diesem Moment ganz offensichtlich glücklich.

Ein paar Minuten lang standen sie andächtig nebeneinander und guckten den Schneeflocken zu, die immer noch beinahe schwerelos vor ihnen herumtanzten. Dann schlug Boerne vor, ihnen beiden einen Tee zu kochen.  
Thiel hatte keine Einwände.

Noch während er Thiel aus seinen zwei Jacken half, befand Boerne, dass Schnee vielleicht doch gar keine so schlechte Sache war.


	2. Schneeschippen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P6  
>  **Genre:** Ähm... Humor?  
>  **Handlung:** Boerne will Thiel zum Schneeschippen verdonnern.  
>  **POV:** Boerne  
>  **Länge:** 1400 Wörter  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 02.02.2017

 

 

„Thiel?“  
Das Schloss klickte, als Boerne den Schlüssel drehte.  
„Thiel!“  
Nicht ansatzweise um Stille bemüht, ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen.  
„Wo sind Sie denn?“  
Als er um die Ecke bog, wäre Boerne um ein Haar mit seinem ziemlich übellaunigen Nachbarn zusammengestoßen.  
  
„Was machen Sie in meiner Wohnung?“, kam es wie auf Kommando.  
  
Boerne gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. „Sie haben nicht geöffnet, obwohl ich mehrfach geklingelt habe. Man wird sich doch wohl noch um Ihr Wohlergehen sorgen dürfen!“  
  
Er war es ja gewohnt, dass Thiel dazu neigte, ihn warten zu lassen oder gar zu versuchen, ihm den Zutritt zu verwehren, aber diesmal hatte der Kommissar wirklich untypisch lange gebraucht. Und wenn man nun den Zustand bedachte, in dem er Thiel am Tag zuvor mit einem etwas mulmigem Gefühl im Bauch zurückgelassen hatte, hätte alles Mögliche passiert sein können.  
  
Thiel schnaubte. „Was wollen Sie hier, Boerne?“  
  
„Das habe ich Ihnen doch eben gesagt! Ich sorge mich um Ihr Wohlergehen. Hören Sie mir eigentlich nie zu?“  
  
„Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.“ Da war aber jemand ganz schön mies gelaunt.  
  
Empört baute sich Boerne vor Thiel auf. „Sie könnten ruhig mal etwas Dankbarkeit zeigen! Das ist schließlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit!“  
  
Thiel schnappte nach Luft. „Ich hab Sie um _nichts_ gebeten! Wenn Sie hier so ungefragt reinschneien müssen, dann erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich Ihnen um den Hals falle!“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Außerdem ist das Hausfriedensbruch.“  
  
„Ach papperlapapp, jetzt haben Sie sich mal nicht so. Immerhin-“  
  
„Boerne, ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn Sie jetzt ankommen mit ‘eigentlich ist das meine Wohnung‘, reiße ich Ihnen den Kopf ab.“ Thiels Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden.  
  
Boerne schwieg tatsächlich. Er war schließlich nicht zum Streiten hier, nein. Dafür hätte er auch anrufen können.  
Er ließ seinen Blick forschend von Thiels Kopf bis zu dessen Füßen und zurück wandern. Beiläufig registrierte er dabei, dass sein Nachbar im Vergleich zum Vortag schon weitaus gesünder aussah, wenn auch noch nicht vollständig genesen.  
Er hatte ihn ganz offenbar aus dem Schlaf gerissen, dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen. Thiel trug eines seiner schäbigsten St.-Pauli-Tshirts und eine Frisur, die so wirkte, als hätte er kürzlich erst in die Steckdose gefasst. Und direkt darunter blitzten ihn zwei hellblaue Augen so böse an, dass Boerne unwillkürlich einen halben Schritt zurückwich.  
  
„Boerne, ich frage Sie jetzt ein letztes Mal. _Was wollen Sie?_ “, knurrte der Kommissar.  
  
Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er war zwar gewohnt, dass Thiel dauerhaft mürrisch war, aber so wütend...  
  
Ihm die wahren Beweggründe hinter seinem plötzlichen Auftritt zu erklären zu müssen, ging Boerne nun doch etwas gegen den Strich. Außerdem schien Thiel ihm partout nicht glauben zu wollen, dass es tatsächlich Sorge gewesen war, die ihn angetrieben hatte. Zumindest zum Großteil.  
So ganz wollte er sich das ja selber nicht glauben.  
  
Eilig setzte er zu einer ebenfalls der Wahrheit, wenn auch einer kleineren Wahrheit, entsprechenden Antwort an. „Mein lieber Herr Thiel. Da ich mit guter Gewissheit davon ausgehen kann, dass Sie am heutigen Samstagmorgen noch nicht aus dem Fenster gesehen haben, gehe ich meiner Pflicht nach und informiere Sie hiermit darüber, dass draußen zentimeterdick Schnee liegt.“  
  
„...Und?“ Thiel hatte nichts von seiner Ruppigkeit verloren.  
  
Boerne sah ihn verständnislos an. „Na, Sie sind planmäßig dran mit Schneeschippen...?“  
  
Es war deutlich erkennbar, wie es im Kopf des Hauptkommissars arbeitete und sein Gesichtsausdruck von _fragend_ über _ungläubig_ bis hin zu _wütend_ wechselte. Noch wütender als ohnehin schon.  
Boerne trat vorsorglich noch einen halben Schritt zurück.  
  
Thiel explodierte.  
  
„ _Verdammt noch mal,_ Boerne! Ich bin krank, kennen Sie das Wort? _Krank!_ Ich gehe heute sicher nirgendwohin! Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie einen anderen Deppen finden, der Ihre Drecksarbeit macht, aber lassen Sie mich bloß in Ruhe!“  
Er trat einen Schritt auf Boerne zu, was diesen weiter zurückweichen ließ.  
„Ich werde ja wohl nicht der einzige Mieter sein, der zufälligerweise da ist, oder?“  
Und noch einen Schritt.  
„Außerdem, wenn ich da mal ganz frei Ihre Worte zitieren darf: ‚Sie brauchen absolute Ruhe!‘“  
Er legte Boerne einen Zeigefinger auf die Brust.  
„Und Sie werden sich doch wohl nicht selbst widersprechen wollen, oder?“  
  
Boerne war sprachlos.  
  
Thiel sah ihn nach wie vor grimmig an.  
  
„Aber ich-“, wollte der Professor zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Thiel gab ihm einen Schubs und schlug ihm mit einem lautstarken _„Raus!“_ die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Boerne sich wieder gefangen hatte. Dieser...  
So hatte man einfach nicht mit ihm umzugehen!  
  
Wenn der dachte, dass sich ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne dadurch abwimmeln ließ, hatte er sich aber gewaltig geschnitten.  
„Thiel, ich bitte Sie!“, schrie er die geschlossene Tür an. „Es ist kein anderer Mieter im Haus und die Hausordnung besagt klipp und klar, dass der Gehsteig morgens geräumt zu werden hat!“  
  
„Dann machen Sie’s doch selber!“, brüllte Thiel zurück. „Oder haben Sie Angst um Ihren Anzug?“  
  
„Thiel, nun kommen Sie schon! Sie kommen mir außerordentlich gesund vor, bei dem Lärm, den Sie hier veranstalten! Da können Sie mir doch wohl auch etwas zur Hand gehen, oder? Es dauert ja nicht lange!“  
Die Antwort blieb aus.  
„Außerdem, wo bleibt denn Ihr Teamgeist? Sie sind die Kraft und ich bin der Intellekt. Wie immer!“  
Gut, jetzt wurde er provozierend, das merkte er selber.  
  
Eine Sekunde lang passierte nichts, dann öffnete sich die Tür einen kleinen Spalt weit.  
„Hauen Sie ab“, befahl Thiel ruhig. „Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich heute nochmal zu belästigen. Sie wissen, dass ich meine Dienstwaffe in der Wohnung habe...“  
  
„Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?“  
  
Die Tür klapperte gefährlich in den Angeln, als sie von innen zugeknallt wurde.  
  
  
Boerne wartete einige Momente ab, aber Thiel hatte offenbar tatsächlich nicht die Intention, ihn noch weiter zu beachten.  
Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein..?!  
  
Grübelnd wanderte er zurück in seine eigene Wohnung.  
Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht Alberich herbestellen sollte, um ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Ihr müsste eine solche Arbeit immerhin bedeutend leichter fallen als ihm, alleine schon, weil sie distanzmäßig dem zu räumenden Gehsteig viel näher war.  
Schlussendlich tat er diese Idee dann allerdings doch als ‚nicht durchführbar‘ ab. Er war schließlich ein erwachsener Mann, eine Assistentin zum Schnee räumen kam ihm bei näherer Betrachtung dann doch etwas albern vor. Außerdem war es Samstag und er kein Unmensch.  
  
Außerdem war da ja noch der kleine Fakt, dass Thiel ihm offenbar nicht zuzutrauen schien, dass er sehr wohl Schnee schippen konnte. Wenn er denn wollte.  
Und das galt es zu ändern.  
  
So schnell der Plan gefasst war, so schnell war Boerne auch schon umgezogen – gut gerüstet in seinen Gummistiefeln und dem Wintermantel, der genug von seinem Anzug verdeckte, um sicherzustellen, dass diesem nichts passierte.  
Er musste ein wenig suchen, bis er im Keller den uralten Schneeschieber und den nicht viel neueren Kehrbesen gefunden hatte, zog beide Utensilien dann aber aus der staubigen Ecke, in die sie wohl mindestens die letzten drei Winter verbannt worden waren.  
  
Die Kälte schlug ihm wie eine Wand entgegen, als er aus der Haustür trat. Aber er hatte hier etwas zu beweisen, so ein bisschen kühle Luft hielt doch einen Boerne nicht auf!  
  
Trotzdem stand er ein paar Minuten lang unwillig neben seinen Geräten. Dann bemerkte er, wie sich der Vorhang von Thiels Fenster langsam, aber deutlich zurückschob und Thiel ihn direkt anstarrte.  
Verdammt.  
  
Noch immer lustlos begann er mit der unliebsamen Tätigkeit.  
Als er sich nur Minuten später umdrehte, war Thiels Vorhang wieder an Ort und Stelle und sein Nachbar von sämtlichen möglichen Aussichtspunkten verschwunden.  
  
Perfekt.  
  
Zeit für seine Rache.  
  
Mit vor Kälte zitternden Fingern holte er sein Handy aus der Manteltasche und wählte eine Nummer, von der er sich selbst nicht ganz sicher war, woher er sie überhaupt wusste.  
  
Es tutete nur zweimal, bis der Anruf mit einem unwilligen „Hm?“ angenommen wurde.  
  
„Ja, Hallo, Herr Thiel! Boerne hier. ... Richtig, der Boerne. Hör... Nein, hören Sie erst mir zu, okay? ... Es geht um Ihren Sohn! ... Nein, ihm ist nichts passiert, aber... Nein. Ich dachte nur, weil er doch krank ist... Ach, das wussten Sie gar nicht?“  
Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Ja, tun Sie das. Ich lasse Sie rein, ist gar kein Problem!“  
  
Auf Herberts väterliche Fürsorge, die hauptsächlich dann zum Vorschein kam, wenn Thiel krank war, war einfach Verlass. Und er wusste genau, wie sehr Thiel es hasste, von seinem Vater umsorgt zu werden.  
  
Boerne pfiff leise vor sich hin, während er den Rest des Gehsteigs fegte und darauf wartete, ein ihm wohlbekanntes Taxi vorfahren zu sehen.


	3. Schlittenfahren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P6  
>  **POV:** Boerne  
>  **Genre:** (quadruple-)Drabble, mild h/c  
>  **Handlung:** Thiel erinnert sich.  
>  **Warnungen:** /  
>  **Länge:** 444 Wörter. Ein vierfaches Schnapsdrabble! \o/  
>  **Beta:** ohne  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 18.02.2017

 

 

Boerne wundert sich gar nicht, als es klingelt und Thiel vor der Tür steht. Irgendwie hat er damit gerechnet, schließlich ist Sonntag und Thiel ist nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen, wo er doch die letzten Tage krank war, also wird er—  
Boernes Gedankenstrom setzt für einen Moment aus, als er sieht, wie elend Thiel aussieht – nicht elend im Sinne von krank, sondern eher traurig.  
  
Wortlos lässt er seinen Nachbarn in die Wohnung ein. Thiel folgt ihm schweigend und setzt sich zielstrebig aufs Sofa, während Boerne schnell in der Küche verschwindet und heißes Wasser aufsetzt, bevor er ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgt. Schließlich ist Thiel noch immer nicht ganz auskuriert. Und wenn es ihm gerade zusätzlich auch noch mental nicht gut geht, ist ein Tee sicher nicht falsch.  
  
Thiel sieht eine ganze Weile nur aus dem Fenster und schweigt. Dann murmelt er irgendwann „Als wir das letzte Mal so ein Wetter hatten, war ich den ganzen Tag mit Lukas im Schnee, Schlitten fahren…“, mehr in sich hinein als zu Boerne, aber Boerne versteht.  
Sein Blick geht zum Fenster. Draußen liegt wundervoller Schnee und die Sonne scheint – man sieht, dass es kalt ist, aber es ist trotzdem einladend. Kurz: Ein wirklich schöner Tag.  
Zögerlich legt er Thiel eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
  
Keine Minute später kocht das Wasser auf.  
  
  
„Sie vermissen ihn sehr, nicht wahr?“, fragt er leise, als er zurückkommt. Thiel antwortet nicht, aber seine Augen sprechen Bände.  
Boerne reicht ihm die Tasse Tee und Thiel nimmt das dampfende Getränk widerstandslos entgegen, während Boerne sich vorsichtig neben ihm niederlässt.  
Es macht ihm zu schaffen, Thiel so zu sehen, so unterdrückt traurig. Der Kommissar ist ja auch unter normalen Umständen nicht gerade die Fröhlichkeit in Person, aber Boerne hat über die Jahre gelernt, Thiels Art zu deuten. Und es ist wirklich spürbar, dass es ihm gerade nicht gut geht.  
  
„Ich war früher mit Betty auch immer Schlitten fahren“, sagt er, weil er das Gefühl hat, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen. „Inzwischen sehe ich sie, wenn es gut läuft, vielleicht noch zweimal im Jahr.“ Er seufzt. „Aber wahrscheinlich ist das gar nicht vergleichbar-“  
  
„Doch“, unterbricht Thiel ihn, räuspert sich und nippt vorsichtig an seinem Tee. „Ist eine andere Situation, aber dasselbe blöde Gefühl.“  
  
Boerne weiß wirklich nicht, was er darauf noch antworten kann, und so wird der Raum still. Thiel hängt seinen Erinnerungen nach und Boerne seinen Gedanken, und irgendwie ist nichts, was er tun oder sagen möchte, gerade sonderlich angemessen, also lässt er es sein.  
Aber alleine durch den Fakt, dass nicht nur er derzeit an Gefühlen zu knabbern hat, geht es ihm irgendwie schon ein wenig besser.  
Und er hofft ehrlich und aufrichtig, dass es Thiel genauso geht.


End file.
